A better understanding of acne vulgaris is essential for formulating new concepts for improved therapy. Our proposal involves studies at the follicular level using isolated human sebaceous follicles from areas of skin normally involved in acne, both from subjects with and without acne. This comparative approach is aimed at defining differences at the follicular level in those persons who develop the disease. The parameters we will study include microbiology of isolated follicles, biochemical analysis of the lipid composition of the individual follicles, and morphology of follicles and comedones at the ultrastructural level. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Puhvel, S. M., Reisner, R. M. and Amirian, D. 1975. Quantification of bacteria within isolated pilosebaceous follicles in normal skin. J. Invest. Derm.65: 525-531. Puhvel, S. M. 1976. Acne from an immunological perspective. Cutis, March (in press).